Component assembly misalignment to printed circuit boards is a troublesome problem in the electronic arts. As components get smaller and circuit board component density increases, the likelihood of misalignment occurring increases. Additionally, due to assembly misalignment of node actuation and reflow conditions, the solder fillet formed at the interface of pads and signal/ground leads can produce connections low in solder volume with thinner bondlines. These conditions increase manufacturing cost and waste.